


Break Me

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: -- There's only one person who could do this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Break Me

Sam was standing over you, glancing between where you were perched on the edge of your chair and the room that the two of you both knew that his older brother was sulking behind. 

“You’re going to break his heart pulling a stunt like that,” he spoke softly as his eyes wandered back towards where you were staring straight ahead. “He’s not going to like this one bit.” 

With a scoff, you glared up at the giant of a man. “He has a heart?” 

There was a hint of a smirk playing on his mouth before he shook his head and stepped away. “Just…” he paused, that look of concern growing deeper in the creases of his forehead. “I’ll be in the library if anyone needs me.” 

You gave a curt nod, watching as he left the kitchen before turning right and heading down the hall. Sam always felt the weight of life on his shoulders, this was no different and it didn’t even involve him directly, but you felt the need to give him the heads up if things went south. And you knew that they would. 

With a deep breath, you stood. Running your hands down the front of your t-shirt, you braced yourself for the conversation ahead before heading out into the hall and down the opposite direction that Sam had just wandered down too. With another deep breath, trying to battle the nerves you were refusing to acknowledge, you knocked on the door quickly. 

There was a rustle of something before a drowsy looking Dean appeared through the crack in the door. When he noted you standing there before him, he pulled open the door wider, stepping back into the dimly lit room where the television was flickering in the background. “Want to come in?” 

A soft nod and you slinked in through the crack he held open for you. Eyeing the television, you kept your focus ahead of you. “What are you watching?” 

“Some horror movie marathon,” he stated nonchalantly before snagging up the remote from the edge of the bed and flicking it off. “Why are you here Y/N?” 

The loss of the screen left the two of you in the soft darkness, this time the only source of light was coming from the light he had appeared to have left on in his bathroom. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well you know, you coming down to my room gave me some sort of clue,” he clipped. “I want to know why.” 

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered under your breath before taking an even larger one. “I came to tell you that I think it’s time I move on.” 

He had been turning away from you when he paused. You stood there as he appeared to be focusing on something ahead of him, with his head tilted to the side, you noticed the way that his shoulders seized up and you could have swore he was forcing himself to take slow and deep inhales before he turned himself back towards you. 

“Say that again?”

“I think it’s time that I move on.” 

Dean shifted himself so that he was fully facing you now, his robe loosely tied at the waist and it was very apparent that he was only wearing a pair of boxers under there. “Move on from what exactly?” 

Ah. The million-dollar question. 

“From us.” 

You appeared to have Dean’s full attention now, seeing as he was completely zeroed in on where you were awkwardly standing with your shoulders squared back while your mind was running at rapid speed with so many questions you were positive you’d never get an answer to. He took a small step towards you, closing in on your space with that familiar sweet and musky scent of his. “Us?” 

His tone was soft now, but his eyes still held that storm. “Well, you and me. And of course, Sam. I just think it’s time that I branch out and do my own thing. Hunt my own monsters.” 

“You can’t.” 

Now it was your turn to tilt your head. Keeping your eyes on the prize, you crossed your arms and took a slow and steady breath while trying to keep your thoughts in order. “And why can’t I?” 

“You know exactly fucking why.” 

“Dean-” 

“No,” he got even closer now, his minty fresh breath washing over your face as you stood your ground. “You don’t get to just leave because it gets hard. You don’t get to leave because we broke up. You don’t get to leave when you don’t love me anymore.” 

That was a low blow. You felt that one hit you in the gut. “When did I ever say I didn’t love you anymore?”

  
His green eyes bore into yours, “You don’t have to.” He continued to invade your space, pushing you to step away from him until you found yourself cornered with your back literally against the wall. “I see it in the way that you flirt when we go out on hunts, I see the way that guys check you out at the bar before coming by to drop some cheesy pick-up line, hoping that they’ll get lucky. I see it in the way you spend a little extra time putting your make-up on when we just have to run into town for something as simple as groceries.” 

You opened your mouth to counter, but he cut you off. “I can see it, Y/N. I’m not blind.” 

Anger bubbled up in the pit of your stomach as you pursed your lips and uncrossed your arms, using your palm to shove him back allowing you to step forward with ease. “You’re not blind, huh?” 

“Far from it, babygirl.” 

“Really? Really!?” You took another step forward causing him to step back. “If you were so far from it, you’d see that I do all those things to get YOUR attention.” 

In a single blink, his face went void of any emotions. 

You took a step closer. “Yeah, Dean, since you just happen to see it all, why can’t you see that I am still madly in love with you? Why can’t you see that it’s you that keeps pushing me away? All those ‘men,’ I just wanted you to see what you were missing.” 

Dean’s face continued to remain blank as he looked back at you. For a brief moment, it looked as if he was just staring through you, but the way his eyes flickered around various parts of your face, you knew that you hit the nerve that was lifting that fog he had been desperately trying to live behind. 

Those plump lips of his parted as he braved his first step forward since you hit him with all that at once. “You still love me?” 

“I never stopped.” 

“Then-,” you raised a hand towards him, asking him to pause for a moment. 

“Remember you were the one that broke up with me.” 

His mouth clamped shut and his gaze adverted to the side table tucked in the corner of his bed. That very corner table used to hold several important everyday objects for you. “I thought I was doing the right thing,” he whispered, his eyes staying where they were. “I thought I was protecting you.” 

The anger from moments ago started to simmer down. “Protect me from what?” 

He took a deep inhale, followed by a loud swallow before those soft eyes found your face again. “From me.” 

“Why would I need to be protected from you?” 

The corner of his mouth tipped slightly as if he was in on a joke that only he knew. “I break everything I touch.” 

Those words cut you deep. “No, Dean,” you kept your tone gentle while any lingering anger you were harboring left in an exhale. “No, you don’t.” He stayed quiet, so you continued while stepping closer to him now. “Look at this life you’ve built for you and Sam. You’ve made a home for yourselves in the bunker, you’ve inspired hundreds to pick up on a ‘family business’ of their own. And don’t even get me started on how many times the two of you have stopped the end of the world.” 

He stared at you, his face blank of any expression. “But at what cost?” 

“It comes with the business,” you answered with a shrug. “You can’t save everyone.” 

“And I wanted to save you.” 

“Dean,” you whispered with a shake of your head. “I didn’t need saving.” 

“I know.” 

“Then-,” 

His breath was on you now as he found the strength to push you up against the wall now, his fingers tilting your chin towards his face. He was looking down at you with a mixture of emotions. “I pushed you away because I was afraid. I was afraid that you’d be the one to break me.” 

Keeping you against him, he dipped his face so that you could almost taste the way his lips used to feel on yours. “When I saw you with other guys, all done up the way that you were, I thought I had done the right thing, Y/N. But every time it happened, I caught myself getting angrier and angrier with how easy you appeared to have moved on. I told myself that if it hadn’t happened now, it would have happened later and I would have been in too deep.” 

“Dean -” 

“No.” 

Pushing yourself up slightly, you found a way to push your lips to his softly before whispering against them. “Dean, only you can break me.” 

You heard the sharp intake of his breath before his lips met yours again aggressively. Arms made their way around you as your own wrapped themselves securely around his neck. With your chest pressed against his, you could feel the way that his heart was beating like a drumline between his ribcage. 

When he pulled away, you all but moaned at the loss of his sweet lips against yours. His eyes scanned yours for a moment before he twisted the two fo you away from the wall, walking you backward until you felt the mattress hit the back of your knees. “I’m such an idiot,” he mumbled while keeping his attention locked on you. “You’re all I’ve ever needed.” 

His words made your heart swell. “Dean, you say you wanted to protect me from you, but the way you broke my heart by trying to pretend like we never had anything, that almost killed me.” 

Those green eyes of his softened before they squeezed tightly. “I know.” 

You leaned yourself up again, pushing your lips along his jaw more a moment. “Want to prove it?” 

“All weekend.” 

You giggled as the heat was quick to shoot between your legs. “We should probably tell Sam,” you admitted. “He, uh, he wasn’t too confident in how all this would play out.” 

There was a shrug from him followed by your squeal as he picked you up and tossed you on the bed like you were nothing more than a ragdoll to him. “He’s a big boy, he’ll figure it out.” He shimmed his way up to where your face was while his fingers played with the hem of your shirt. “Besides, I’ve got something way more important to make up for.” 

\---


End file.
